


Little changes

by Halliah



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Lives, Little bit of angst, M/M, Morons in love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world one would guess that they got a break. Unfortunately the Kingsman was in a terrible state, without Arthur, Galahad and with a new, inexperienced Lancelot, there was a lot to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little changes

**Author's Note:**

> First things first. English isn't my first language so like always sorry for mistakes.

After saving the world one would guess that they got a break. Unfortunately the Kingsman was in a terrible state, without Arthur, Galahad and with a new, inexperienced Lancelot, there was a lot to do. Merlin tried to get hold of other agents, bring them back to England, but it was easier said than done. Eggsy was send to Japan to find Percival, while Roxy stayed in UK, to make sure there were no traitors left. That’s why he was the last one to find out about Harry’s not so permanent demise. Well, Percival was still talking to Marlin so he would be officially the last one, but hey, Eggsy wasn't thinking about him in that moment. He was thinking that his mentor looked like shit and would use a nap. Or two. Maybe hundred.  
“It’s good to see you, Eggsy.” Harry greeted him.  
“You shouldn't survive being shot in the bloody head.”  
“Are you disappointed?”  
It took him a while to realize that he was being teased. He finally relieved tension that he felt since that awful scene in church. Eggsy took few steps forward, ignored Roxy’s questioning gaze and hugged Harry. Hell, he would do it in front of the fucking Queen.  
“Don’t do it again or I will go after you.” He promised.  
‘I’d rather be with Harry’ crossed his mind. They were lucky that he hadn't followed his worlds that time.  
“I agree, that it was rather rude.”  
Harry hugged him back, held his head in his hand. When they finally let got Roxy was nowhere in sight. Eggsy was rather surprised to see older agent smirking.

The bullet had only skimmed the skin of Harry’s head. He had been pretty lucky, but doctor still advised to stay indoors. So he became Arthur, spending his time on reading reports, being the handler in more difficult missions and taking care of new recruits. After all they had a few empty spots to fill. Eggsy’d become a new Galahad, visited more countries in the last month than he had in his entire life. They tried to shoot him, kill him, capture him but Kingsman’s training wasn't wasted. Between going from one mission to another he still found time to visit his mentor, often spending more time in Harry’s office than with his mother and sister. Not that he forgotten about them. He just knew that they’re safe and had enough money to live happily. Besides showing up with black eye or bullet wound, when one of the evil minion got lucky, would only made them worry. So he called them regularly, sometimes while sitting in Harry’s living room, waiting for dinner so he could finally take his painkillers. Fortunately it was a quiet weekend, so he and JB could relax on the sofa and watch Harry’s gorgeous butt in too fitting trousers.  
“Hey, ma. How are you two doing?”  
“We are fine. Haven’t heard from you in a while. Is he taking good care of you?”  
“Huh?”  
“Your boyfriend. I was a little bit suspicious at first, but after he’d taken it upon himself to inform me about your well-being I warmed up to him. Clever guy.”  
Eggsy was speechless. He coughed, took a deep breath.  
“We’re doing fine. Harry is great, thanks for asking. I hope Dean hadn't showed up his pretty face.”  
“No, not even once.”  
There was some cracking sound in the background.  
“What? Oh God. Sorry dear, it looks like your sister decided to move the wardrobe. I have to go.”  
“Of course, ma. I will call you soon.”  
They hanged up. Eggsy sighted. Bringing up Dean wasn't a good idea, but he had to be sure. Still there was that ‘boyfriend’ thing about him and Harry. He hoped that he wasn't being that obvious.  
“Eggsy, dinner is ready.”  
Speaking of the devil. 

There wasn't any big conversation about their feelings. Eggsy’d learned in a very young age not to take good things for granted so he decided to just be happy and leave it. Spending all free nights in Harry’s guestroom was worth it. Waking up to smell fresh bacon, to find his mentor in bathrobe was worth it. What he didn’t expect was to be called on it by Roxy.  
“You know that you are starring at his crouch for at least five minutes.”  
“I have no idea what are you talking about.” He winked at her.  
The meeting was too long; they were going to Africa in a few hours. Harry stood up to show something on the screen. They had already checked and talked about every detail. Sitting in one spot, even in such a comfortable armchair, was at least annoying.  
“Lancelot, Galahad. You have something to add.” Arthur actually scolded them.  
“No, sir.” Eggsy answered, looking at his hands.  
He was blushing. God damn it, he wasn't sixteen anymore.  
“Good. So what can you say about your marks?”  
“Young woman, a little overweight, writer, lesbian. Has a soft spot for blonds, likes to watch TV and buy expensive stuff for her dog. It’s a good conversation starter. I have to attract her attention.”  
“Middle-aged man, her editor. He plays golf regularly, shags everything besides his wife. May have some information about ISIS. He probably has pen drive with him. I have to go to his room and search through his things.”  
Harry nodded and finished the briefing. When he left them Roxy went back to starring at Eggsy.  
“You aren't hiding it well, you know?”  
“What are you…”  
“Eggsy.”  
Galahad scoffed.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“To me? Nothing. To him? The truth.”  
“He is older than me, my bloody mentor.”  
“And? Is it really going to stop you?”  
He shrugged.  
“I don’t know Rox. I seriously have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”  
She got up and put hand on his shoulder.  
“Improvise.” 

The Big Talk, as Eggsy’d started calling it, happened after near death experience. Five bullets, knife wounds and beating. As Merlin’d said, he was lucky to be alive. Harry was waiting next to his bed each time he woke up. When he finally was able to move and talk without screaming pain, he was handed dispatch about last mission. The editor happened to be a little too well informed; there had been a group of men waiting for them. Eggsy was good at improvising, but there had simply been too many of them. Roxy’d saved his ass, after Merlin informed her something was wrong.  
“I hope they’d looked worse than me.” He finally said.  
Harry smiled, but it was a rather small one. Like he wanted to keep his feelings in check by not showing them at all.  
“You should be fine in a few weeks.”  
“Weeks? Seriously? And I have to stay here?”  
“You can go with me. If you want to of course.”  
‘It’s a dream come true.’ wasn't actually an answer.  
“If it isn't a problem. Staying with my mum would attract some attention.”  
“I proposed it.”  
So it wasn't The Big Talk, but they did end up living together.

“How are you, Galahad?” Merlin sounded like he always did.  
Professional, a little bit smug, but there was some concern too.  
“Been better, but I’m going to live. I’m heading to rehabilitation center.”  
“Oh. How is it going?”  
“Not bad. Just very slowly.”  
To tell the truth Eggsy hated it. He was frustrated with inability to do what he wanted.  
“And where are you going? It’s strange, not seeing you in front of the screen.”  
“Arthur’s just taken a break, so I thought he would have time to talk. I couldn't find him.”  
“Yeah, Harry promised to be on my session today.”  
Eggsy didn't know how to react to raised eyebrows.  
“Is something wrong?”  
Merlin looked at him unbelieving.  
“No, nothing. You should probably hurry up.”  
“Yep. Shouldn't keep them waiting.”

Helping new recruits was a little bit annoying, but hey, Eggsy had been in their place not so long ago. Besides it was a rather nice feeling to be treated with so much respect. As they trained close range fighting Harry showed up to check on younger agent.  
“They’re getting better.” He noticed, coming to stop in front of him.  
“Yeah. Give them a few years and they will be good enough.”  
Harry smiled, his eyes glowing with warmth.  
“Cheeky.”  
“True.”  
Eggsy send him answering smile. What would he do without Harry fucking Hurt?  
“You up for a spar?” He proposed without even thinking about it.  
So he was very surprised when the other agent agreed. Newbies looked at them with curiosity, as they stood in front of other, ready to fight. Harry took the first step, than it was just a flurry of quick moves. Eggsy was smiling to himself, even when he got pushed on the floor. His hands were restrained in strong grip, his legs immobilized by other’s weight. Harry looked at him through his glasses smirking. Recruits started to cheer, disturbing their little moment. Eggsy accepted help, while getting up, still smiling. 

Sometimes it frightened her how much those two could ignore. Roxy knew a few things about men, but that kind of ignorance wasn’t normal. There had been so many rumors about Arthur’s and Galahad’s relationship, unfortunately not true of course. She considered locking them together and not letting out till they talk about it. They were practically living together, literally working together. If not for the missions they would spend every day with each other. Merlin saw it, newbies saw it, every bloody agent knew about it.  
“I still have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”  
Dear God.  
“Talk to him.”  
“I've been sleeping in your spare bedroom but actually I would like to sleep in yours. With you. Like, right now. And for the rest of our lives if it’s okay with you.” Eggsy’s voice was so ironic, that she wanted to punch him.  
“For example. Or you..”  
“Could say that to my face.”  
There shouldn't be anyone other than them in that part of HQ.  
“Oh… It’s not how it looks like?”  
Roxy’d never seen someone going red in such a quick time. It was rather amusing. They both turned to look at Harry, who, as always, was dressed in nice suit.  
“You have been sleeping in someone else’s bedroom?” It was supposed to be sarcastic, but there was too much jealousy in it.  
And it wasn't very well hidden.  
“Well no, but…” Eggsy scratched his neck.  
“So how am I supposed to understand it?”  
Roxy took it as a clue to live them alone.  
“As a conversation with a friend? In which I had made a rather not funny joke?”  
“Eggsy.”  
“Yeah?”  
Harry just smiled as he shook his head.  
“As a spy you are supposed to be better at improvising.”  
“Then thank God you are not going to kill me.”  
The older agent didn't answer, just made a few steps to stand in front of him and kissed him.

“You see, it wasn't that hard.” Roxy beamed at him.  
“Whatever you say, Rox.”  
“Oh, come on. You've clearly enjoyed yourself last night.”  
“I hate you.”  
Eggsy was so happy when they finally got to their marks’ home. 

There weren't too many changes. He just slept in the other room, with a warm and willing body next to him. During lunch breaks they used Arthur’s office to less classified activities and visited Eggsy’s mother together. He still spend his recovery on Harry’s sofa, woke up to smell of bacon, got to drink expensive drinks he had never tried. But it was better. Sex was great of course, but it wasn't so important. Not after long mission when his body was okay, but not his mind. Not after losing other agent or hostage. In situations like that Harry would sit next to him, till Eggsy got hold of himself to tell what had happened. Then he would gather trembling boy into a hug and let him cry. Later they would get up and go the bedroom, undress and get in bed. Strong arms would circle around Eggsy’s form, firm chest lying just behind him. He was safe. 

“Why you haven’t said anything?”  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“As a gentleman I wouldn't want to be too insistent.”  
Eggsy was sitting on his lap, relaxing after long office day. There was some TV show playing on a telly, ignored by both of them.  
“So I was supposed to be the rude one?”  
“Maybe not rude. I wanted it to be your initiative.”  
“So I wouldn't feel like my boss was making me do something to keep a job?”  
“Yes.”  
Eggsy sighted.  
“So much of amazing sex wasted.”  
Harry smiled. Behind crude worlds there was gratitude. He muzzled younger man’s neck.

 

One of the few times Arthur went on the mission was after Galahad had been determined MIA. Both Merlin and Lancelot helped him however they could, but he was left alone to take care of the minion's boss. Eggsy was in the paramedics hands, being taken to the nearest hospital. He was tortured and kept for two weeks. Harry didn’t stop his instinct when it told him to kill, to destroy. Nothing he had done to the mobster would be enough. So he crushed him, shattered his bones. Soon the man war screaming, asking for help. But no one was coming. When Arthur was finally finished, he left and went straight to hospital. Doctors were operating his poor Eggsy. He used that few hours to shower, get changed and eat something. Then he waited. Roxy came twice, between coming back from Greece and flying to Mexico. Merlin showed up with fresh clothes for Harry and a dispatch. Eggsy was too unstable to be moved to HQ. So he waited. Nearly a week later they could finally take him to UK. He was unconscious for two weeks. Harry woke up when he felt movement. He called nurse and helped with getting oxygen tube out.  
“I hope I’m still pretty enough for you.”  
Great first words after being almost dead. They had some kind of problem with it.  
“I've never seen anyone more gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your Kudos go with me to watch it again, Comments give us tissues after church scene.


End file.
